sentheanvitrfandomcom-20200213-history
Pelarscus Returnusbeburnus
Born: 2941.08.07 Gender: Male No marital status Occupations & Titles: Scientist, Inventor, Mechanic, Professor, Instructor, Former Chieftain Residence: Returnusbeburnus Laboratory, Detera Village Noteworthy: Inventor of the Telephone, Maximized Mechanical & Logic Skills, Discovered a planet Appearance Skin: Pale White Body Type: Fat Hair: White/Grey, Medium Length, Unruly Eyes: Dark Blue Deep Wrinkles Facial Hair: Trimmed Beard Relationships Good friend of Lao & Linn Yi Friend of Jerome & Sabel Reseria Personality Occasional Cleaner (4) Member of the Crowd (5) Lazy (2) Amused (3) Easy Going (6) Traits: (Formerly Insane) History Pelarscus Returnusbeburnus (Professor, formerly Chieftain) is a renowned scientist, inventor, mechanic, professor, and former chieftain of Detera Village. On the old continent before the war, Pelarscus was Chieftain of a small tribe called the Uenmiaceuld, Little is known of them, but it is assumed by Pelarscus' behavior some time after the crossing that they were incredibly barbaric and primitive. Pelarscus alone knows of the tribe and what their behaviors were, but he does not speak of them or any of his history before the crossing. When the Great War broke out, the tribe was massacred. Pelarscus was the only to survive. He does not remember how, but within a day of the massacre he made his way to the ocean, where a ship waited. He boarded it, slipping into a coma (as he had sustained great injuries), which he remained in for most of the year long journey. A woman named Sable Reseria, with aid from her husband Jerome, took care of him during the time that he was in his coma. He awoke two weeks before reaching the shore of the new continent, and the Reseria couple discovered that he did not speak any known language. He was angry at them and at all the other people aboard the ship, and he was afraid of the ship. During those two weeks he was restrained. When the ship reached the shore, Pelarscus escaped his bonds and fled into the mountains. During the months that followed, little is known of what he did. Within a year, after many houses and buildings had begun being constructed or completed in Detera Village, a stone house was built in the hills, and this is where Pelarscus still resides. Little is known of what he did for the first decade of residing on the new continent, but at times he was seen wandering about, enticing wild animals, especially dogs, into his home. Those who saw him claimed that he wore a headdress of feathers and strange leather and furs as his clothing. About one year after Lao & Linn Yi invented electricity, on the 49th of Hefethesan, 3005, Pelarscus emerged from his home, looking much different then he had been described by the few who had seen him. Pelarscus has somewhat unruly white/grey hair, a trimmed white beard, dark blue eyes and deep set wrinkles. A purple tattoo of a star is in the middle of his forehead. He wore the most modern clothing of the time, typically a black formal suit with a long embroidered brown coat, and had a monocle in his left eye (right from an onlookers perspective, left from his own). At some point within that year, Pelarscus had obtained the new invention of electricity and had harnessed it to invent what he called the reason he still lived - the telephone, a new device used for communication. He immediately showed his new invention to Lao Yi and gave him the second telephone ever invented. The very next day, Linn Yi visited Pelarscus at his home, bringing with her non other than Sabel Reseria. Sabel was overjoyed to reconnect with Pelarscus. Pelarscus went on to thank her for all she and Jerome had done for him during the crossing - without them, he would have surely perished. He then instructed Linn, in incredible detail, of how he had invented the telephone and of how it operated. She then went home to teach Lao. After imparting his knowledge upon Linn, Pelarscus gave Sabel the third phone ever invented, instructing her on how to use it. She went home and showed it to Jerome, who then came to Pelarscus' Laboratory and reintroduced himself to Pelarscus. Pelarscus then instructed Jerome on how to operate the telephone, and lectured him on science and mechanics. On the night of 3007.07.09, Pelarscus discovered through his self invented telescope a new planet, which he called Ugdoesckus. Category:Deteran Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics Category:Professors Category:Instructors Category:Chieftans Category:Male Menhur Category:Menhur Category:Uenmiaceuld Category:Semphenian